


A Survivor’s Guide To Get Your Mates Together Without Actually Going Insane In the Process

by daiquiri (eClear)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClear/pseuds/daiquiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which adolescence equates to awkward moments where the two people that are involved don’t realize anything while everyone else just wants to scream “Just get together already” so loud the polar bears can hear it. Namely Ennoshita Chikara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Did Past Me Do To Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



> A thing I've been meaning to write and haven't been able to for ImWithEnjolras <3 Because there's so much sinning to do and it's so beautiful.

Ennoshita Chikara thinks he’s done only relatively good things in his 16 years of living. He’s always eaten everything on his plate, he hasn’t broken any mirrors, he goes to the nearby temple every year for good health and maybe that extra grade boost that he may need if he just does poorly on a random test. He tries to be nice to everyone, or at the very least civil (civil and nice are two different things, mind), and by jove he even feeds that one fat cat that likes to loom around his neighborhood that it might as well be his pet at some point.

 

So why, in everything that exists, must he be stuck in this awkward situation?

 

He drops his bag unceremoniously onto his bedroom floor and faceplants into the bed, letting out a muffled, frustrated groan into the pillow. He should be studying for that chemistry quiz tomorrow, and maybe a bit of Japanese history but he couldn’t care at this moment. His muscles are screaming from the new invigorated training, and his brain cells need recharging after using them just wrapping around the situation.

 

The situation…

 

Ennoshita’s mind goes back to earlier events as he lets out a grateful sigh, sinking into the hot bath moments after he wills what little motivation he has left to actually get off that too comfortable bed to clean up. He feels his muscles sing in praise as the warm water envelopes every fiber, and he leans back to stare up at the tiled ceiling thinly veiled in mist.

 

The day was normal, really; the morning practice, that dull class, buying that one sandwich that’s a little overpriced-from-the-cafeteria-but-hey-it’s-delicious-so-whatever. What was different that he was alone, with Tanaka Ryuunosuke, in a little corner area of the school, being asked about love in the most awkward, ‘theoretical’ way possible. It was worse than when he did both roles of himself and his “girlfriend” when at a match; much, much worse.  _First of all, I don’t know that much more than he does_ , Ennoshita thinks, cupping some hot water in his palms; his mind briefly registers that there’s another callous on his left hand before reflecting on the event. Besides, he couldn’t actually give an advice because before he can even open his mouth, Tanaka had taken both his hands and went a little too into Ennoshita’s personal bubble and nearly shouted in his ear “YOU’LL HELP ME RIGHT SENSEI?!” All he could do was nod in stupor and Tanaka left looking happy as a clam. Ennoshita just kind of stood there and brought the sandwich to his mouth. Tonkatsu sauce- familiar taste. 

 

And if that, if that wasn’t enough, literally two seconds later he was slapped in the back, hard, accompanied with an enthusiastic “CHIKARAAA.” He nearly choked on that bite of sandwich. And what was damning was that Nishinoya, said owner of the potential cause of death of Ennoshita Chikara, asked for the same love advice in the theoretical manner from him. And asked him to be his wingman. And again, Ennoshita just dumbly nodded because Nishinoya left just like he came; like a freakin’ storm. Another bite of the sandwich. Then it hit him.

 

They like each other. THEY LIKE EACH OTHER. _THE TWO WHO WORSHIP SHIMIZU SENPAI LIKE EACH OTHER_.  And I am in the middle of it all because I am Ennoshita-god-damn-Chikara.

 

“Why meeee…” the latter part of Ennoshita’s sentence sounds bubbly as he sinks lower into the water.  He’s happy that the two of them like each other (albeit they didn’t tell him, per say, but they’re so easy to read), but why is he stuck with being Mr. Wingman and Mr. Cupid at the same time. Weren’t those jobs supposed to be, you know, divided, so that it’s not all piled onto one person?

 

Water splashes around him as he gets out, drying himself of the hot water with a soft towel. What’s becoming clear is that he is gonna end up helping the both of them, A LOT, in the upcoming weeks. And he better not be getting early grey hairs or bald or more creases in his forehead. Just saying.

 

But he’s gonna do it, because he’s Ennoshita Chikara- teammate, friend, and apparently the go-to-wingman.

 

 


	2. Step 1: Gather Helpers Au Natural So That You Don't Go Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me guess,” went Narita as he talked 80% with his mouth and 20% with his hand, “both of them like each other. Like that much is obvious. But then they both talked to you about it. Something like that?”

He wishes that somewhere out there there was a book titled, “How to get your teammates to notice that you are so into them that there are literal hearts flying around them,” because both parties involved are so. freaking. dense. He would use much more colorful language if he himself would just allow it, but alas that doesn’t fit his own character.

His mind goes back to the morning practice.

Every time Tanaka spiked, Nishinoya would scream “That was so cool Ryu!” This would cause Tanaka to radiate like the sun, big smile and all, and then start the helicopter (start because we don’t need shirtless Tanaka at 6am. I can’t deal with piles upon piles of energy that early. It just doesn’t happen). In contrast, Tanaka was quiet when Noya connected his receives; the silent demeanor of the smaller player looked as if it sent shivers down Tanaka’s spine each and every time. But you could tell just by looking that Tanaka was shot in the heart by a cupid’s arrow- equal parts in awe and absolutely lovestruck. The two are inseparable, giving frequent high fives and back pats, shoulder pats and holding hands when they simultaneously get ignored by Shimizu-senpai. In fact, their frequency in physical contact should be enough of an indication as to their feelings for each other; most people don’t touch other people that much without actually feeling anything.

Well, except for Sugawara-senpai, but he’s part mom anyways so it’s understandable.

...

Ennoshita leans across his desk, letting out a sigh as lunch break started. He is NOT leaving the classroom, oh no, he is not going to get caught into corners and asked advice when he doesn’t have anything prepared, let alone try and keep it hidden that they both grabbed the same guy for the same job. He sighs again, just a little louder than usual, enjoying these moments where nobody is bothering him with love cupid things, and just the little pause in the day where there’s enough white noise in the background that it’s comfortable. These moments are rare, so Ennoshita has to savor them when they come by. Because they’ll probably not come back around for a long, long time.

...

The bliss of lunch seemed to be so fleeting, as afternoon practice rolled around in a lull. Tanaka and Nishinoya are praising Hinata, who has stars in his eyes with admiration. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are talking to each other (although Tsukishima doesn’t seem to be paying much attention, though Ennoshita doesn’t have enough care to wonder where the blonde first year’s eyeline is), and Kageyama was staring at the volleyball, perhaps squeezing it a little tighter than usual, if the slight shake in his forearms are an indication of anything. And that was just before practice.

And practice, as time progressed, just got more and more aggravating.

But then there was the _touching_. The high-fives throughout practice, accompanied with a little too big of a smile. The lifting-Nishinoya-Simba moments when they both do something great. Tanaka teasing Nishinoya’s spiked hair adding height and the latter teasing the utter lack of hair on the other teen. BAM!! “God why are they NOT together how is nobody else seeing this god” Ennoshita’s thoughts were a loop around that one sentence, barely registering his palm stinging more than usual. His breathing was a little more erratic, his legs moving on automatic as he ran the drills. _Bam_ , sting. _Bam,_ sting. _Bam,_ god they’re looking at each other again. _Bam_ , why is my job never easy. _Bam_.

...

“Ennoshita, can we talk to you for a sec?” Ennoshita looks over to Narita and Kinoshita; the rest of the team were going to get steamed buns, but Ennoshita had refused in favor of going home. He was a little more tired than usual, for some reason. Narita and Kinoshita gave a similar excuse, and has proceeded to accompany him partway down the dim streets dotted with streetlights, despite the two living in the opposite direction.

“Sure”

“Was there a, reason, why you were trying to murder those poor volleyballs today?” Narita’s sarcastic nature came out at the end, but the concern was there. Plus, as Ennoshita reflects, his spikes were probably much harder and harsher than usual. Not that that’s a surprise. “Um… well” Ennoshita begins to explain, but then shuts his mouth. Despite Tanaka and Nishinoya both asking him to be Mr. Love Cupid, and despite how badly Ennoshita wants to tell these two, he also wasn’t going to break his promise of secrecy. If he backs down on his word, then what’s the point in him giving it in the first place? Ennoshita scratches his cheek a little out of instinct, “not really.”

“Is it about Tanaka and Nishinoya?” Ennoshita almost gapes at Kinoshita’s pinpointed deduction. And, Ennoshita figures, if Kinoshita figured it out on his own, then it’s not breaking his word, right? “Sort of.”

“Let me guess,” went Narita as he talked 80% with his mouth and 20% with his hand, “both of them like each other. Like that much is obvious. But then they both talked to you about it. Something like that?” “Did they ask you to help them out without telling the other one?” Ennoshita sort of stood there for a few seconds before letting out a short laugh. Narita and Kinoshita were good at figuring things out; this could be to his advantage.

“Pretty much.” Ennoshita’s shoulders drop slightly, realizing that his shoulders were a little stiff, “I’m playing cupid for both of them. And I feel bad for asking this but”

“We’ll help out” Kinoshita states before Ennoshita could finish his sentence. “I don’t think cupid for two people’s the most fun thing you could do. Not to mention easy.” “Plus, we want those two to get together already so that we don’t need to see giant hearts flying around like confetti on a daily basis.” Narita and Kinoshita look at each other and smile in a sort of joking way. Looking at this, Ennoshita smiles and internally thanks that his other second-years weren’t as dense as the other two, and that they’re willing to help in this quest.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
